The field of electronics requires cables or wires that are typically shielded to transfer signals between two or more sources. The shielded wires are terminated in plugs to electrically connect and deliver the signal to/from the desired components. An original common industry standard dimension plug has been the RCA style plug. The standard dimensions allow for mass production of connectors and cross compatibility of many items made by different manufacturers. The standard RCA plug may have a ring that would encompass the jack body with a snug fit, but not too snug to prevent easy attachment and removal.
Conventional RCA plugs were originally designed for use on the phonograph players and their use was expanded to all stereo components such as receivers, cassette decks and in recent years other devices such as speakers. The modernization and introduction of audio visual equipment eventually brought the use of RCA plugs on televisions to receive inputs from items such as VCRs, DVD and video game players. The RCA jack is positioned on equipment in the rear to be mainly out of view of the user on the back panel of the component so that the RCA plug and wire is then positioned in a horizontal plane. The placement of the connector horizontally would allow for a loose fitting RCA plugs to still function satisfactorily.
The advent of miniaturization and the trend of wall mounting electrical equipment such as televisions and stereo equipment caused the back or rear vertical face of the component to be inaccessible for plugs. The sides and the bottom of the electrical equipment would then remain available, but plugging cables into the side of wall mounted components placed them directly into view. The solution to reduce the unsightly wires was to move all connections to the bottom that was the easiest to remove wires from view. However, now the plugs became positioned vertically causing loose RCA plugs to either loose proper connectivity with the electrical device or fall completely out. The solution to just make the RCA plug a snugger fitting connection leads to problems of damaging the RCA jack or the inability for some individuals to make a proper connection. Further, once the connector was on a sufficient depth if the plug were too snug when the connector was removed it could result in the damage to the wires of the plug themselves from being pulled from the connector plug because too much force was required. The instant invention addresses all the abovementioned deficiencies and provide numerous other advantages.